Intrigue
by Jason Elliott
Summary: Princess Zelda holds her life among the nobility of the Hylian Court to be dull and static. It is only when she meets a mysterious Marquess that she finds herself caught up in adventure, romance, and ruthless conspiracy.
1. Evening Masquerade

Disclaimer: All rights to the Legend of Zelda Series and characters belong to Nintendo.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Evening Masquerade<span>

"Presenting His Lordship and Her Ladyship, the Count and Countess of North Eldin!" Princess Zelda Harkinian, fourth child of King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, ambivalently sipped her glass of merlot as she sat at one of countless cloth-laden tables set along the outer rim of Hyrule Castle's enormous ballroom. Her silk-blue dress shimmered underneath the glow of hundreds of floating lanterns, enchanted to hang suspended for hours on end. The young woman watched in mild boredom as guests to her eldest brother's betrothal celebration arrived and took their places on the dance floor. A masquerade, the hall was alight with mystery as dance partners exchanged banter full of wit and mirth. Although she was barely into her twenties, and full to the brim with youthful vigor, Zelda could do little but wonder how much longer she could remain on the sidelines, staving off the dreaded moment at which point she would be beckoned onto the dance floor by some smiling count or baron. She took another sip as the valet announced more arrivals. "Presenting His Grace, the Duke of Lanayru! Presenting Her Ladyship, the Baroness of New Kasuto!"

"Oh come on Zelda, _try_ to look excited, at least." Zelda glanced to her right to see Midna, her elder sister of twenty-three years of age, approached wearing a dress of shining black laced with silver, her matching mask framing her gorgeous ruby-red eyes. With ink-black hair and curves that would make any woman desperately envious, the third child of the King was as celebrated for her dark beauty as she was for her mischievous behavior. Zelda sighed, reaching up with one thinly gloved hand to tuck a strand of her golden locks behind her ear. "I am excited, for Daphnes," she replied, referring to their eldest brother, Daphnes Nohansen II, heir to the crown. "It's just that these parties are always such a bore."

Midna pursed her full red lips as the dance ended, the guests applauding the musical troupe that the Kind had contracted for the evening. "So make them entertaining," she advised, gesturing with a suggestive grin at the guests, particularly at the male guests.

Zelda chuckled, momentarily shutting her clear blue eyes. "I don't think that I get quite the same enjoyment out of toying with men as you do, Midna."

Midna's smile grew more mischievous, and leaning closer she whispered in Zelda's ear, "That's because you've never tried 'toying' with them with your clothes off."

"Midna!" Zelda gasped, grateful that her silver mask covered her reddening cheeks.

"Oh grow up Zelda, we aren't teenagers anymore. Besides, what was the point of learning contraceptive enchantments if we never use them?" And with that, Midna winked at her and strode back towards the dance floor, her hips swaying seductively as the band started up again. Zelda shook her head. She wondered sometimes how it was that she and Midna were even siblings. With Zelda's blond hair and more modest (but admittedly still alluring) body, they looked little alike. They even practiced different disciplines of magic. Whereas Zelda had followed the route more closely associated with the Hylian pantheon, primarily that of elemental magic, Midna had chosen to devote her studies towards the ethereal art commonly referred to as Twilight magic. Furthermore, while both disciplines were arguably equally potent, Zelda could honestly say that of the two of them, she was in all appearances the more gifted sorceress.

Nevertheless, despite their ostensible contrasts, and even their dissimilar personalities, they loved each other as much as any two sisters could. Being only one year apart—and with their youngest sister, Saria, a year behind Zelda—all of the King's daughters had been able to relate with each other from a young age. Their older brothers, Daphnes II and Sheik, who were in the latter half of their twenties, were slightly more distant from them, if only because they were, as the King's two male heirs, given more administrational duties as their father groomed them for the crown. Still, Zelda loved her brothers dearly, and her father too. It often gave her a pang of regret to have never really known her mother, who had died shortly after giving birth to Saria, but on the whole, she was very satisfied with the family left to her in life, especially when taking into account the unfortunate fact that royal status often created tension in familial bonds.

"Presenting His Lordship, the Count of Upper Hylia! Presenting His Lordship, the Marquess of Ordon! Presenting His Grace and Her Grace, the Duke and Duchess of Faron!" Zelda shivered at the last announcement. She utterly loathed the Duke and Duchess of Faron; they were unbearably snobbish, and she would be damned if she could discern a pair of nobles who spoke in a more high-handed and unflatteringly bombastic manner.

"Midna says that in her opinion, you're being an antisocial prude," an upbeat voice sounded from behind her. Zelda turned in her chair to gaze into the unfalteringly cheerful (albeit masked) face of her younger sister, Saria. Her brunette hair curled just beneath her nape, and pleasantly matched the earthy tones of her dress. Her chocolate eyes shimmered playfully as she beheld her older sibling. Eyes narrowed irritably, Zelda promptly told Saria exactly what Midna could go do with her opinions. The King's youngest daughter laughed softly at the outburst, replying, "Alright, so just antisocial then." Zelda failed to stifle a small smile, and Saria matched it. "See," she implored, "you should be out there, on the dance floor, enjoying yourself. I know you like to dance."

"It's not the dancing that's the problem," Zelda answered. "It's the dance _partners_ that I can't stand. None of the men here are interesting enough."

"So dance with the women, then."

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "Now you're sounding like Midna," she teased.

Saria sighed resignedly. "I'm just saying, now that Daphnes is engaged, there's going to be a lot more of these parties. You can't mope around at all of them. Forget the men, just enjoy the dances!"

Zelda smirked, adopting a playful tone of censure. "Forget the men? Saria, if Midna heard you saying _that_, I think her heart would stop."

Saria giggled, throwing up her hands in mock exasperation. "Fine, be difficult. As always."

"Presenting His Lordship, the Count of Lon Lon! Presenting the Ladies Malon and Cremia!"

Zelda swiveled back around to peer at the hall's entrance. "The twins are here!" And indeed, two slender young women were making their way into the ballroom, following their father, the kingdom's most successful milk merchant and horse breeder.

She stood up intending to greet them, but at that moment, Daphnes Nohansen II, immaculate in all white, appeared at her side, absolutely giddy with the night's festivities. "Zelda, you must come dance with me!" he exclaimed, his handsome features fixating on his sister.

Zelda looked to Saria, and then back at Daphnes. "But brother, Malon and Cremia have just arrived, and I must go welcome them!"

"You'll have plenty of time to do that later," Saria chided in, and in a flash of suspicion, Zelda wondered if her siblings had all conspired together to coerce her to take part in the celebration; they knew how she disliked parties.

"Come on Zelda, it's my betrothal party!" Daphnes extended a hand, which the Princess reluctantly took. She was immediately drawn onto the dance floor, and in short manner she and her brother had adapted to the cadence of the music. Daphnes smiled down at her; whereas Zelda was perhaps five inches above five foot, the crown prince was well over six feet tall, with well-groomed black hair and the muscled body of a warrior. He was in every way his father's son, and assuredly a fitting choice for the position of king. Zelda's other brother, Sheik, in contrast, appeared to take more after their mother, and his shaggy blond hair and leaner frame suited him more to feats of agility than of strength. He was, however, at least in Zelda's opinion, in no way inferior as a candidate for the sovereign title, being just as kind and just as learned as Daphnes. Although Zelda very much doubted that Sheik would ever be king, especially now that Daphnes was engaged.

Zelda was in all honesty very happy for her eldest brother, who in a year's time would be marrying the beautiful and widely respected Lady Ilia, daughter of the Count of Western Eldin. Daphnes had spent the past two years courting her, and over that time Zelda had met her future sister-in-law on several occasions. Ilia was a very sweet and intelligent young woman, a few years older than herself. She was sure that it would be a happy union, and that several children would follow. In all likelihood, this meant that not only would Daphnes one day succeed to the throne, but that he would have at least one or two male heirs to designate as being next-in-line. It was therefore a likely assumption that Sheik would not in any foreseeable scenario become King of Hyrule. Not that he particularly minded much; he was far more of a free spirit than Daphnes, and far less content than his older brother with the idea of tending to all the tedious responsibilities that were accorded to a monarch.

And further to point, it was even more of a relief that the marriage of Daphnes, and the subsequent children to follow, would put Zelda and her sisters out of the societal spotlight. With the royal line fixating on a specific child of the King, and his offspring, the pressure upon the remaining royal children to secure politically ideal spouses was lightened, leaving Zelda and her siblings more freedom to marry as they wished (and obviated any fallout that might result from the sexual scandal that Midna would in all probability find herself caught up in one day). This was perhaps of greatest relief to Zelda, who, lightly put, did not consider herself to be much of a people person, and ill-imagined the chances that an arranged marriage would be of pleasant consequence for her. Better that she be allowed to choose her spouse freely, and therefore find a man with whom she could be truly happy.

The song ended, and Zelda stepped back from her brother to applaud softly, dipping in a slight curtsey as he matched her motion with a bow. Zelda was just opening her mouth to excuse herself from the dance floor when a tap on her shoulder alerted her to the presence of another noble who clearly wished to partner with her for the next song. She had barely enough time to register a smug look of triumph crossing her brother's strong visage before turning to greet the new man. It was the Marquess of West Gerudo, a large man named Golo. His grainy mask reflected the sand-ridden conditions of his homeland. "Are you enjoying yourself this evening, Your Highness?" he asked respectively as they stepped to the upbeat tempo of the musical troupe's performance. His voice was rough and deep, but warm all the same.

"Yes I am, Your Lordship. I am very happy for His Highness my brother."

They shifted partners and Zelda found herself dancing with Daphnes once more. "Sorry Zel," he whispered to her as she glared at him with a look of betrayal. "I'm just trying to get you to have a little fun tonight." He was spared her response as they shifted back again, and Zelda continued to dance with Lord Golo.

"Your Highness, if I may be so bold," the Marquess spoke as they gracefully moved along the ballroom floor, "a good friend of mine, the Count of Lower Hylia, has asked me to inquire, on his behalf, what you think of his eldest son, the Lord Linebeck III."

Zelda suppressed a grimace. She had known the Count of Lower Hylia and his family for a number of years, and while they were on the whole decent enough to converse with, she had never found their eldest son, Lord Linebeck III, to be particularly interesting. It was a potential union that her father had encouraged, the Count and his family being prominent members of the nobility. It would be a politically astute match, but nothing more. Linebeck III was a little too self-absorbed for Zelda's taste, a flaw that she found in many of the young nobles whose families had opted for a possible courtship. And then of course there was the small matter that he was not especially attractive, at least not in Zelda's opinion. "I find Lord Linebeck III to be a most polite and genial man," she replied to the Marquess, forcing a slight smile, "but I am afraid that I have no desire to make our relationship anything but cordial."

Lord Golo smiled, perhaps guessing Zelda's personal thoughts about Linebeck. "Thank you for indulging me," he said, conceding with a slight bow. "I was merely asking out of friendship to the Count, and I am sure that he will be respectful of your answer."

Zelda felt her smile become genuine. "How long do you intend to remain at court?" she queried, knowing that the journey from the far reaches of the Gerudo Desert to the Capital was extremely cumbersome.

"A few months, I think, Your Highness. I wish to pay my proper respects to your brother His Highness, and to the Lady Ilia, regarding their engagement, before returning home. I will of course be sure to make the journey once again in time for their wedding."

"I am glad," Zelda said to him, and she slowed her movements as the song came to an end. "I find that I rather enjoy your company."

Lord Golo bowed deeply this time, his voice rumbling warmly, "I am honored, Your Highness."

Zelda curtseyed in response. "Especially," she added, but stopped herself.

The Marquess chuckled, his eyes crinkling behind his mask. "Especially in the presence of some of the, shall we say, 'less humble' nobles who frequent the court?"

Zelda grinned. "You have it exact, My Lord."

Lord Golo bowed for a final time. "I wish you a pleasant evening, Your Highness." And he walked away to engage a new dance partner.

Zelda remained on the dance floor for another hour, enjoying herself despite her earlier sentiments. Her subsequent partners were not nearly as entertaining as Lord Golo, but they were pleasant enough to speak with while twirling and dipping to the music, and the only real problematic encounter was the Duke of Zora, an older man about her father's age. He was tremendously tall, but had the lean body of a man who had spent his entire life in Hyrule's most prominent seafaring town. Zelda was very close friends with his youngest daughter Ruto, but did not find the Duke to be much for conversation. That and the fact that he was a notoriously horrible dancer; Zelda considered herself lucky that he only managed to trod upon her feet twice. Still, she made it through the song, and after thanking the Duke for attending the celebration, she at last exited the dance floor. Making her way to one of the side tables, she signaled to a servant for some water.

"Din Almighty," she swore under her breath, taking a seat and providing relief to her now rather sore feet.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Midna taunted as she joined her sister, holding a plate of grapes and suckling on one absentmindedly.

"You didn't have to dance with the Duke of Zora," Zelda shot back reproachfully, but at Midna's insisting expression, she allowed herself a reproachful smile. "Alright," she admitted, "it was more fun than I expected."

Midna grinned triumphantly. "I told you so," she gloated.

"Mleh." Zelda stuck her tongue out at her older sister. "So what have you been up to?"

"I have been sending boys to different rooms down the hall with promises that I shall soon follow." Midna's eyes glinted in self-satisfaction.

Zelda chuckled. "And do you intend to follow any of them?"

Midna pursed her lips thoughtfully. "No, none of them were entertaining enough. There was one who I could see myself doing unspeakable things with, but he didn't seem to be very interested in me."

"Really? A man _not_ interested in you? Oh, the blow to your ego that must have been."

Midna swatted a hand at Zelda's sarcastic tone. "I don't need to put up with this. I think I'll go hang out with Daphnes; he's never been quite the smart-ass that you are. Also, feel free to take my place with any of those men…" Blowing Zelda a kiss, she headed toward the far side of the room where Daphnes was chatting with several partygoers.

Deciding to take a breather for a while, Zelda remained where she was, turning her back to the rest of the crowd as a hopeful discouragement to anyone else who might desire to ask her to dance. She did not mind sitting alone; for all Midna and Saria's teasing about her being antisocial, she would readily admit that it was at least partially true. Zelda had always been more of a loner than her other siblings. She had friends, of course, and she did intend at some point in the evening to greet and talk with Malon and Cremia, the Count of Lon Lon's daughters. But she also appreciated the value of occasional solitude, of leaving herself to her own thoughts and taking a break from the rest of the world. She even had a favorite getaway, a secluded grove in the woods adjacent to the Castle grounds where she would stay for hours on end just to be alone, often bringing along a book to read, or a magical tome with which to practice her sorcery.

Just then, someone behind Zelda cleared his or her throat, snapping her out of her reverie, and the Princess turned in her chair to view a man of average height, dirty-blond hair, and deep emerald attire standing a few feet from her, his hands clasped politely in front of him. He looked to be no older than twenty-four or twenty-five, and very handsome; it was true that he was masked, but it did not hide elegant bone structure of his face, nor his strong jaw and piercing blue eyes. His lips were curled in just the slightest of smirks, and Zelda knew in that instant that she was dealing with yet another arrogant young noble who thought that he was the goddesses' gift to women, and that he had a shot with one of the Princesses of Hyrule.

Frowning, Zelda quickly resolved to dissuade him of these notions. "Yes?" she snapped impatiently.

The man appeared unfazed by her harsh greeting. His voice was smooth and elegant as he spoke in a confident tone: "I was wondering why you were sitting here by yourself, Your Highness. Surely you of all people deserve company at a party like this."

Company which he was all too willing to provide, she was sure, Zelda thought irritably. "The quality of said company is far more important to me than the quantity," she shot back. "And at present, I find the quality to be rather lacking."

The man chuckled, apparently amused at her rebuff. "You say that only because you don't know me very well, Your Highness."

"I know enough about you to recognize that your ego far outstrips your actual worth."

"I would disagree, Your Highness. My ego is appropriate to my level of competence."

Zelda exhaled softly in frustration. This stranger simply did not know when it was time to relent. "Competence of what sort?" she asked, still glaring at him through her mask.

The man chuckled once more, and Zelda felt the urge to wipe the smug expression from his face as if it were a physical compulsion. "Competence of an all-encompassing sort, Your Highness."

Something about his tone, and the careless surety with which he spoke, struck a nerve in the young Princess. Quietly determining that sharp words would not prove sufficient to deter the man, Zelda cast about for magical resolution for her current situation. Deciding to bestow a harmless but extremely embarrassing fate upon the stranger, she cast her thoughts in front of her, reaching with her mind to fixate upon the noble's pants; muttering the simple severing enchantment in her mind, she willed them to split. But to her great astonishment, and horror, the handsome young man held up one elegant hand and blocked her spell.

"Now now Zelda, you really shouldn't be so petty," he chastised in a mocking voice, and Zelda was not sure which she was more shocked by: the fact that he had managed to neutralize her enchantment, or that he had referred to her by her name instead of her title.

"How dare you," spoke the Princess in indignation, referring to both.

The corners of the man's lips curled even more smugly, his blue eyes glinting with mischief. "I think you would be surprised at how much I dare."

Zelda was finding it difficult to suppress her shock. While the magical arts were not uncommon among the people of Hyrule, most possessed only amateur levels of talent, and could do little more than spark a fire in their hearth or move their doors ajar a by a few inches. In significant contrast, Zelda was, despite her young age, one of the strongest magical users in the kingdom, able to summon small cyclones and teleport short distances. So although the spell that she had cast had been a simple one, with her immense magical weight behind it, most Hylians ought not to have been able to negate it. Which meant that this irritating man before her must have an above average proficiency in sorcery. The only question that remained was how above average he actually was.

Zelda shook her head, more at herself than at the noble. "Alright," she conceded at last, in utter loathing that her curiosity had triumphed over her revulsion. "You want a dance, I presume?"

The man's striking blue eyes alighted with self-satisfaction, and it was all Zelda could do to restrain herself from cursing him. "The thought hadn't even crossed my mind. But since you're asking…"

Zelda felt a muscle in her cheek twitching in irritation. "Don't push it," she muttered through clenched teeth.

He relented, bowing to her with a flourish, and at the same time extended his left hand. "I would be honored, Your Highness."

Zelda reluctantly stood up and accepted the politely light grip of his hand. To her surprise, she felt thick calluses, a rarity among Hyrule's leisure-laden nobility. "My condition is that while we dance, you answer my questions," she told him sternly. "And once I am done, you will leave me alone for the rest of the night."

The stranger grinned good naturedly, although with no less smugness than before. "As you wish, Your Highness." Together they made their way towards the dance floor. Their timing was ideal, for a new song was commencing. Gripping Zelda's shoulder blade with his other hand, the man began to gracefully lead the Princess across the dance floor. Despite her sharp dislike of the man, Zelda had to admit, to herself at least, that he was an excellent dancer.

"So what is your title, exactly?" she asked as he directed her into an elegant twirl.

The man smiled further, and muttered, "I am the Marquess of Ordon, Your Highness."

"Of Ordon? I seem to recall that the Marquess of Ordon's family line went extinct recently." It was true; the Marquess of Ordon, the elderly Lord Fado, had died the previous year in a hunting accident, and had left no heirs.

"You are correct, Your Highness. And with the title of Marquess vacant, I, being a native of Ordon, applied to the King to be bequeathed the rank."

Zelda snorted at this. "You mean that you paid for the title."

"Yes, Your Highness."

This revelation gave Zelda pause for thought. To purchase a position among the Hylian nobility, even such a minor rank as Marquess of Ordon, was obscenely expensive.

"Your assets must be considerable, Your Lordship."

The man chuckled at her use of the formality. "Please, Your Highness, Lord Link shall suffice."

And so she had his name. "Lord Link, then," she acquiesced, drawing away from him and then moving back into position in time to the music. "And what living do you make for yourself, Lord Link? Are you from one of Ordon's merchant families?"

"No, Your Highness. I was orphaned from a young age, and have no other known relatives."

Despite herself, Zelda could not help but feel some sympathy, for she too had experienced the loss of a parent, although admittedly it could not begin to compare to growing up as an orphan. "I am sorry, Lord Link."

"It is quite alright, Your Highness. I have no memories of my parents, which has helped to mitigate any sorrow that I might have. And in answer to your first question, Your Highness, no, I am no commercial merchant, although I have traded with many people in many distant lands. Rather, I have been something of an adventuring vagabond since the age of twelve, and have spent my days far away from Hyrule. Over the course of my journeys, I have managed to accrue a vast fortune, and have recently decided to return to the place of my birth so that I may better come to learn of my homeland."

"An adventurer?" Zelda found herself perplexed. Although she had no idea what the precise extent of the Marquess's fortune was, she had hardly previously held the conviction that the life of a vagabond could bring much financial windfall.

Lord Link's soft laughter rang once again in her ears, and she knew that he found her confusion to be highly amusing. Her sudden interest began to rapidly wane in the face of her irritation. "Very well," she snapped, twirling a little more forcefully than the tempo required. "Adventurer or no, now that I know who you are, you may tell me, what sort of magic do you practice?"

Leading her to the center of the ballroom, Lord Link answered, once more with a cocky grin, "A _very_ wide variety, Your Highness. I have learned much in my travels."

Zelda's red lips turned downward. "A jack of all trades, then? That never leads to superior skill any one area of the Arts."

"Perhaps not in this land's Arts, Your Highness, but I assure you, where I have been, splitting one's attention between the gods and their respective domains is a most practical method of approaching sorcery."

This response gave Zelda pause for thought, and she almost lost pace with the rhythm. "Between the gods? Not the goddesses?" she inquired.

Lord Link chuckled once more. "Your Highness," he explained in a distinctly patronizing tone, "the deities of our land are not the deities of every land."

"You appear to show some disdain for Hyrule's pantheon."

Lord Link tilted his head, as if contemplating his next words. "Hyrule's divine are not particularly vast, nor diverse. Although don't get me wrong, Your Highness; Din, Nayru and Farore are all exceptionally powerful deities, and certainly the spiritual and magical legacy of Hyrule is extremely potent."

Talking to the Marquess in this way, Zelda felt her animosity erode in the face of their increasingly interesting conversation. Lord Link was being direct with her, and she had to admit that in this moment, she found him to be absolutely fascinating, and legitimately intriguing. Zelda began to wonder if her irritation had been misplaced.

It was of course at that moment that a cocksure grin returned to the Marquess' lips. "Well, Your Highness," he whispered in her ear as he dipped her, the song coming to an end, "How's the quality of said company _now_?"

Any second thoughts that Zelda had had concerning Lord Link's character instantly vanished. Drawing away from him as soon as he had set her fully upright, the Princess quickly strode over to the nearest man, the Count of Central Gerudo, and held out her hand, inviting him to dance. The Count immediately took it, and turning around to face the Marquess, she smiled at him, and with a mocking geniality replied, "The quality of said company has just exponentially improved."

Lord Link said nothing in return, but remained where he was, his smug expression not once faltering. As the next song commenced, Zelda found herself guided by the strong arms of the Count, doing her best to ignore the staring presence that stood less than ten feet away. It was only a few minutes later, as the Count was directing her into a twirl, that she chanced a glance at the Marquess. To her great surprise, however, he was gone, and peer as she might at the other dancers, Zelda failed to locate him. When the dance ended, after thanking the Count, she continued her search among the other guests, but to no avail. Lord Link had vanished from the party.


	2. High Bidder

Disclaimer: All rights to the Legend of Zelda Series and characters belong to Nintendo.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: High Bidder<span>

"Again!" a stern voice commanded.

Zelda, breathing heavily, took a moment to wipe the sweat from her brow before raising one arm, fingers splayed in front of her. Calling upon the might of Din, the muscles of her extended limb contracted, and then she released. Streams of bright fire issued from her fingertips, arcing forward to crash upon an already half-molten boulder of mammoth proportions. Solid stone gave way under the immense heat as it shifted into a liquid state, pooling upon the barren earth upon which it was mounted. Zelda continued her assault for a further ten seconds, before exhaustion finally browbeat her into relenting. Relaxing her hand, she turned to gaze at the woman standing twenty feet to her right.

The woman, whose golden hair was tightly woven into a single braid that fell just below her shoulders, nodded. "Good," she commented, her vibrant red eyes glinting in approval. Zelda felt pride swell within her chest. For Impa, a member of the famed Sheikah tribe, to give even this sort of acknowledgment was high praise indeed. The Sheikah were a mysterious race that had served the Royal Family since ancient times. Though small in number, they were elite warriors, trained from birth in the arts of combat, stealth, and their own mysterious brand of magic. They served the King and his family in several capacities, working as bodyguards, expert spies, and, in Zelda's case, as an overseer of her magical development. For while Impa, lean, tanned, and muscled, appeared to be no older than Zelda herself, members of the Sheikah tribe aged very slowly, and the woman had had many more decades than the Princess to become exceptionally knowledgeable regarding sorcery, even if she herself did not possess the necessary talents to utilize most of the Arts.

Doing her best to recover from the strain of the morning's training, Zelda glanced back at the ruined boulder. Calling once more upon the goddesses, she drew her right hand from her waist to her chin, palm up. As she did so, the giant formation restored itself, the molten rock rising, cooling and reshaping to make the boulder whole once more. Satisfied with the results, Zelda turned back to Impa. "I think that will be enough for today, don't you?"

Her tutor nodded. "I agree, Your Highness." Together they exited the large courtyard that served as a private practice chamber within the castle walls. For while Zelda, Midna, and Saria were the only members of the Royal Family to possess magical competence in any significant quantity, the King and his two sons would often use the space to hone their martial prowess, sparring with members of the Royal Guard. Zelda pushed open the door leading back into one of the castle's countless corridors, eager to strip free of her now sweaty workout clothing, and to bathe and prepare for the day ahead. It had been two weeks since Daphnes Nohansen II's betrothal celebration. In that time, Zelda had spent most of her time either adhering to her studies or enjoying the company of her friends and sisters. She had for the most part put the Marquess of Ordon from her mind, although she had actually found that his face, even masked, served as an excellent motivational tool if she imagined it upon the boulder when attempting to reduce it to a pool of magma.

"Will you be at the Faire today, Impa?" Zelda asked her friend, for out of all of the Sheikah guards, she enjoyed Impa's company the most, having grown close to her from a young age.

"I am afraid not, Your Highness," Impa replied. They began walking down the corridor. "His Majesty has requested that I investigate rumors of unrest in East Eldin."  
>"Unrest?" Zelda inquired, wondering why no one had informed her of this.<p>

"They are very fleeting rumors, Your Highness, I am sure there is nothing to them," the Sheikah answered, as if sensing Zelda's uncertainty. "Most likely some residents of the province are calling for lower taxes, and the matter has been exaggerated. There are several such incidents every year in the kingdom."

They arrived at the end of the hallway, which branched off in two directions. Zelda turned to face her tutor. "Well in any case, please be safe, Impa."

The Sheikah's icy countenance softened, and she smiled softly at the Princess. "I will, Your Highness," she replied, bowing. "I hope that you have a pleasant time at the Faire." She then took the left fork in the passageway, the thud of her footsteps echoing lightly along the stone walls. Zelda took the right fork, which led to a stairwell. Mounting it, she ascended several floors in the castle before arriving at the uppermost level, where her personal chambers were located. Opening the door, she was greeted by the sight of Midna, dressed in a decorative indigo gown, tapping her foot impatiently.

"It's about time," she snapped as soon as Zelda walked in. "You're late; we've been waiting here for half an hour. The Faire is going to start before we get there, why couldn't you just have taken a day off from training?" Behind her, Saria was sprawled on Zelda's mattress, her lively green vestments indicating that she too had long been prepared to set out for the Faire. Standing quietly beside the bed was Midna's personal servant, a gangly man with a long, pale face. About Midna's age, he was relatively new to the job, and from what Zelda had understood, some strings had been pulled to get him to court. She couldn't quite recall what House he hailed from, although she was fairly certain that he was a native of the Gerudo Province. Zant was his name, she remembered.

"Well unlike you, Midna," Zelda shot back, glaring playfully at her elder sibling, "I put my magical training _before_ going to silly faires."

"_Silly faires_?" Midna exclaimed, horrorstruck. "This is the biggest one of the year, and I've heard that there's some new human cannon ride. Not to mention that they're auctioning off Lord Fado's estate. There's bound to be a lot of really cool stuff that gets put up for sale!"

"Oh come on, Midna," Saria interjected, sitting up. "The auction is at the end, we have plenty of time."

Midna waved her other sister off. "It still doesn't change the fact that Zelda is late!"

"Then stop bothering me and I'll get ready!" Midna relented, smiling.

"Alright, but hurry up!"

Half an hour later Zelda was bathed and dressed, adorned in a dress of light lavender. Drying her hair with a quick spell, she and her sisters, accompanied by a small entourage of servants, made their way to the Faire in several horse bound carriages.

"Did you know that someone purchased Lord Fado's title?" Zelda inquired of her sisters, their carriage jostling down the road leading south from Hyrule Castle Town, the kingdom's capital, and the location of the Royal Palace.

"Yes, I met him during Daphnes' betrothal party," Midna replied. "He was the one I was telling you about, the one who didn't seem to be very interested in me."

"I saw him, he was the handsome one in green, right?" added Saria. "He danced with you too, didn't he Zel? You two seemed really into each other."

"I was _not_ into him," Zelda responded in outrage. "He was absolutely full of himself."

Midna shrugged. "If I were him, I would be full of myself too."

"You are full of yourself," Saria teased.

Midna chose to ignore this. "Really though," she continued, looking at Zelda, "he was absolutely _fascinating_. He told me about the time that he spent serving in some foreign army. He was describing this one siege…"

"So he's been in a war," Zelda cut in. "That still doesn't give him the right to think himself to be so damn superior to everyone else."

Midna chuckled. "No, his looks give him that right."

"Shallow," Zelda retorted, and they spent the next several minutes squabbling about Midna's taste in men. The carriages continued to journey southward for several miles, before finally arriving in a vast open field, upon which innumerable tents had been pitched. An annual event, the Hyrule Faire was one of the kingdom's largest festivals, organized by the realm's leading merchants to exhibit their latest wares and to promote economic productivity. It usually ran for the duration of a week, although it had been a tradition among Zelda and her sisters to attend opening day every year since they were little girls. Daphnes and Sheik were more infrequent, and given their administrative duties, not to mention Daphnes' engagement, both had been unable to accompany them.

"Let's stop by Malo Mart first," Zelda implored, glancing briefly at a strange wooden tower with a ladder leading to a high perch. The Malo Mart franchise was scarcely a year old, but it had been wildly successful, with stores opening in nearly every province in the kingdom. Its owner, Malo, was the young entrepreneurial son of Sir Jaggle, a Baronet from Ordon. Although barely of age, Malo had proven to be an exceptionally shrewd businessman, winning a large share of the Hylian market through low pricing and effective supply. So outstanding had been Malo Mart's rise, in fact, that many had questioned where Malo had found the funds to jumpstart his business; his family, although mildly prosperous, was by no means wealthy.

"Oh, that's right," Saria replied, her eyes widening in realization. "They're showing off that rare suit of armor that's supposed to have healing properties."

"Exactly. And I want to see if they'll sell it to me, so let's hurry up."

Striding upon the soft grass that blanketed the field, the three Princesses and their servants moved through the crowds, passing many Hylian nobles and just as many peasants, all of whom had turned out for the Faire.

"There it is," Midna exclaimed, pointing at a brightly colored tent. A large wooden sign hung above the entranceway, with a chubby youth's face painted upon its face. "Ugh," Midna muttered in reaction to seeing the sign, "Malo may be a business genius, but I don't think that his face makes for a very attractive logo."

Leaving their servants to wait outside, they entered the expansive tent, inside of which dozens of shopkeepers hurried to tend to customers. Standing along the sides of the tent, as well as throughout the interior, countless shelves were stocked with a wide variety of products, ranging from potions, to children's toys, to battle-ready shields. A wooden stake had been driven into the ground in front of them, upon which a large placard had been mounted that read, "Malo Mart has been warded with anti-theft enchantments, so DON'T EVEN THINK about trying to steal something. Remember, time is money, so if you aren't here to buy something, then you're wasting both, and should get out. –Malo"

Chuckling, the Princesses moved further inside, perusing through the shop's items. Zelda found herself in awe at the selection, and even more so at the prices. Malo Mart had yet to open a location in the kingdom's capital, most likely because the city's merchant guild had done its utmost best to obstruct such a move, so that it could retain its ability to charge high prices. It was a situation that Malo was determined to alter, and Zelda was fairly certain that she had heard that the young merchant had secured an audience with the King himself the following week, so that he might plead his case and circumvent the guild. And she had to admit, based on the contents of this tent alone, Malo Mart would be a welcome addition to Hyrule Castle Town.

"Your Highness, it is an honor for me to welcome you to Malo Mart," came a squeaky voice from her left. Zelda turned to see that one of the shopkeepers had approached her. He was a man of a very slight stature, with a ratlike nose and a bushy moustache. He wore green and brown vestments, and a small hat with Malo's face imprinted upon it. He bowed as Zelda shifted her gaze upon him, and added, "Is there anything that you were looking for in particular?"

"Yes, actually," she replied as he stood straight. "I have heard that you are exhibiting a magical suit of armor?"

"Oh yes," the man exclaimed at once. "We have it at the back of the tent, please follow me." He led her through the throng that had congregated inside the shop, navigating between the various shelves to the far side of the tent. "It is here, Your Highness," he told her as they came into view of the back wall, "and please know that Malo would be honored to know that you were gracious enough to visit his humble shop."

"Thank you," Zelda said, smiling at him. She peered at the back wall, which was lined with a long wooden counter at which customers could purchase the store's items. Her eyes alighted on an especially large wooden shelf, within which a spectacular set of armor shone in colors of metallic gold and blood red. Ornate designs curled along the armor's breast, encircling a deepset emerald jewel that glinted darkly in tent's muted light. It was entrancing, and what was more, she could feel the aura of magic emanating from it. "How much?" she asked the mustached shopkeeper, gesturing at the armor.

The man's cheery, humble expression drooped, and he bowed in quick apology. "I am sorry, Your Highness, but that piece is not for sale."

"It's not?" Zelda frowned. "I'll pay you handsomely for it," she added, hoping that, as was the case with many merchants, a monetary solution could be reached.

The shopkeeper continued to squirm, clearly uncomfortable with turning down a request from Hylian royalty. "It pains me ever so much to say, Your Highness," he replied hesitatingly, "that unfortunately, it is not a matter of rupees. We have strict orders from Malo himself not to sell this suit of armor."

Zelda sighed, relenting. "Alright," she told the shopkeeper, "fair enough. I will look at your other products, then."

The mustached man immediately brightened, eager to compensate the Princess for her disappointment. "Certainly, Your Highness. If you will just follow me, I can direct you to whatever else you may be interested in."

But as Zelda began to walk away from the counter, she heard a calm, youthful male voice behind her speak, "How much for the magical suit of armor?"

Zelda expected one of the cashiers to inform the young man that the armor was not for sale, but instead what she heard was, "Ah, Sir Colin, welcome! I suppose that you are here on business? Well then, with the half-off discount, the armor will be five thousand rupees."

At this, Zelda whirled around in outrage. She surveyed the young man who had approached the counter; his long, blond hair was parted down the middle, and fell to just below his chin. Dressed in expensive clothing of white and green with a high collar, and with his hands lightly clasped behind his back, he gave off every air of politeness and humility. However, none of that was of particular concern to Zelda, especially as her eyes narrowed in outrage. "What!" she exclaimed, directing her glance at the cashier who had answered Sir Colin's inquiry.

The cashier, a petite woman with dark curls, curtseyed to the Princess. "Y-Your Highness," she stammered. "It is an honor. How may I help you?"

Approaching the counter, Zelda responded, "I just asked if I could purchase this armor, and I was told that it was not for sale. And now you're selling it to this man?"

The mustached shopkeeper who had been attending Zelda quickly hurried to her side, bowing fervently. "My apologizes, Your Highness, but Sir Colin has special ties with the shop, and so in his case an exception is to be made."

"An exception?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

Zelda turned to look at Sir Colin. He appeared to be mildly embarrassed by the commotion that he had caused, but nonetheless his expression was calm and relaxed. "And what exception might that be, exactly?"

The shopkeeper opened his mouth to reply, but it was Sir Colin who answered. "Your Highness," he addressed her, bowing, "I do apologize, but unfortunately, I cannot reveal that information."

"Why not?" Her tone was sharper than she had meant it to be, but the entire situation was immensely frustrating, and her patience had worn very thin.

"I am sorry, Your Highness, but I am not at liberty to explain." To his credit, Sir Colin did seem truly regretful, and there was nothing about his demeanor or expression that suggested otherwise. Nonetheless, Zelda had had enough.

"Very well," she said curtly, doing her best to restrain her exasperated anger, "good day Sir Colin. Enjoy the armor."

"Your Highness," he replied, bowing once again.

Zelda turned away from the counter and stalked outside, ignoring the confused glances of Saria and Midna as she passed them on her way out. They quickly followed her, however. "Zel, what's wrong?" Saria asked as they stepped into the warm midsummer sunlight. Zelda related her experience to them.

"That is outrageous," Midna exclaimed when she had finished. The raven-haired Princess looked scandalized. "How dare they insult a Princess of Hyrule like that. We should have them shut down."

"It's fine, really," Zelda quickly assured her, putting a hand on Midna's shoulder to quiet her. "I'm over it, really. Let's go see the rest of the Faire." Midna still appeared poised to call down the goddess's wrath upon Malo Mart, but she reluctantly nodded in consent. Zelda chuckled. "Really Midna, seeing you so worked up about this makes me feel better about the whole thing."

"It makes me feel worse," Midna muttered, although the twinkle in her eye indicated that she too was letting the matter go.

"Well anyway…" interjected Saria, clearly attempting to change the subject, "the human cannon ride is on the other side of the Faire grounds, how about we make our way over there? We can stop by the other shops on the way!"

They spent the next hour slowly making their way across the field, halting at the merchandise tents and attractions along the way. They paused to examine ornate jewelry shops, at one of which Midna purchased an elaborate necklace of silver and rubies. "That goes really well with your eyes," Zelda commented as Midna draped the piece around her neck for her sisters to view.

Midna smiled, and slipped the necklace into the velvet bag that had come with it. "I think I'll wear it at the Tournament," she replied, referring to the upcoming competition that was to be held at the capital in three weeks' time. She handed the bag to Zant, who dutifully accepted it with a bow. "What about you two?" She gestured at Zelda and Saria. "Anything catch your eyes?"

"I'm still brooding over the armor," Zelda answered jokingly.

"Nothing yet," Saria replied from several feet away. Earlier she had handed her shoes to a servant and cast an enchantment that had transformed her gown into a pair of light brown pants and a green top, exchanging elegance for comfort of attire. She had been performing successive cartwheels on the soft grass of the field while Midna was buying the necklace, and was currently speaking to them while holding a handstand. Zelda could not help but feel amusement at the sight. Although Saria's magical prowess was not of the same caliber as that of Midna or of herself, her sister was still a very competent enchantress. And she had an affinity with forests that neither of the other two princesses could match; the trees almost seemed to whisper to her when she walked by them, the rustling of their leaves carrying secrets to her ears.

"Well, since neither of you appear to be taking shopping very seriously right now," Midna proclaimed impatiently, "how about we move on to see the cannon?"

"Sounds good to me," Zelda replied, and Saria righted herself, nodding in agreement. They completed their journey across the Faire grounds, glancing at the remaining pitched tents and outdoor performances, but nonetheless moved without stopping. At the far edge of the grounds was mounted a very tall and thin metal structure that closely resembled a rickety old house: its body was of dull, homogenous iron, while a patchwork of multicolored metal sheets covered the upper portion like a mismatched roof. A large, circular iron door stood ajar at the base, while the distinctively round end of a cannon protruded from the very top of the patchwork roof. A crowd had gathered around the structure, and, making their way to the front of the throng, Zelda beheld a short, pot-bellied man dressed in bright, multicolored, clashing vestments with his hands hooked into his pants' pockets.

"Welcome to Fyer's Flyers!" the man shouted at the crowd, his gruff, wearied voice indicative of someone who was ready to retire for the day. Pulling a hand out of his pocket, he jerked a thumb at the cannon structure beside him. "My name is Fyer, and this here is the only human-firing cannon open to commercial use! For a paltry fifty rupees, you can climb inside this thing and be launched clear across to the other end of the Faire grounds, where you will drop safely onto our specially erected landing tower!" Zelda recalled seeing the tower when she first arrived at the Faire. "I assure you that it's all perfectly safe. My partner Falbi used it earlier today, and he will be waiting for you in the tower when you land. So come on folks it's the HEIGHT of excitement, the THRILL of launching to the heavens, the very PEAK of flying fascination…and it can be YOURS, for only fifty rupees! So, any takers?"

Zelda nudged Midna. "Want to try it?" she asked with a grin.

"No thanks," Midna answered, yawning. "I've walked too much today to have the energy to be shot a mile into the air."

"What about you Saria?" Zelda asked, turning to her younger sister.

Saria shrugged. "I'll do it if you go first."

"Using me as a scapegoat to ensure that nothing goes wrong?" Zelda teased.

Saria chuckled. "Of course. You're the middle daughter, so you're expendable. I'm the baby, and therefore infinitely more precious."

Flicking Saria lightly on the forehead, Zelda strode forward out of the crowd, motioning to her dress to morph much in the same way that Saria's had into a light tunic and trousers. "I'll go on it," she announced, and the Hylians around her began to mutter in excitement.

Fyer bowed as low as his large stomach would allow him. "Your Highness, Princess Zelda, it would be an honor to shoot you out of my cannon." Motioning to one of her servants to hand Fyer fifty rupees, Zelda walked to the round door of the cannon. "If you will just please step inside, Your Highness," Fyer instructed, swinging the door on its hinge to open it more fully. Zelda entered the cannon, standing in a narrow chute upon a cushioned platform. "Safe flying, Your Highness," Fyer said as he shut the door. A few moments later, the distinct melody of carnival music sounded from outside the cannon, and Zelda startled as the platform beneath her began to slowly rise. She took this time to cast a quick protective barrier around herself; despite Fyer's assurances that that cannon was completely safe, Zelda trusted her magic far more than she trusted the carnival man's engineering.

After thirty seconds, the platform ceased to rise, and from an audible click, Zelda surmised that it had locked in place. A second later, the entire shoot began to move, extending upward and tilting at a diagonal angle. Zelda fell back against platform, her enchantment acting as an invisible buffer between her and the now very apparently logical cushioned platform. As the chute came to a halt, Zelda braced herself, and the platform suddenly thrust forward at an impossible speed, propelling her out of the shoot and into the open air. Zelda marveled as she flew over the Faire grounds, the tents beneath her growing smaller as she gained altitude. Moments later she reached the peak of her arc, and for one instant she hung there—the warm sensation of the afternoon sunshine gently caressing her back, rushing air stinging her face, the great expanse of the land for miles around filling her vision—and she felt a thrill unlike almost anything that she had ever experienced. Chest heaving with the rapid expansion of emotional excitement within it, Zelda opened her mouth as she began to descend, still surging forward across the landscape, and let forth with a shrill shout, "Woooooooooohoooooooooooo!" She felt so alive, so at peace, every tension or frustration that she carried simply slipping from her mind and body as she experienced what mankind had so often dreamed of.

Zelda landed exactly where Fyer had said that she would, on the top of the high perch of the tower that she had seen earlier. Falling onto an enormous cushion that had been painted with a large bullseye, she was greeted by a tall, exceptionally jovial man who wore attire similar to Fyer. He was clearly Fyer's partner, Falbi. "Well heeelllooo!" he welcomed flamboyantly, his voice surprisingly deep. "How was your flight?"

"It was incredible," Zelda told him, cancelling her cushioning charm and stepping off of the landing pad. Her face hurt from how widely she was grinning, but she felt no compulsion to stop. "That was amazing, I don't know when I've ever had so much fun!"

"You're very welcome, dear!" Falbi responded, beaming. "I am so happy that you enjoyed it! Now when you're ready, please take this ladder back down to the ground."

Thanking him, Zelda descended from the tower, and waited on the grass below, peering up at the sky. Sure enough, a few minutes later, another figure flew through the sky and landed in the tower. She only had to wait another minute before an absolutely giddy Saria climbed down the ladder, dropping to the ground to face her. "That was amazing!" Saria shrieked, her cheeks rosy from the flight.

"I know!" Zelda shouted back, jumping up in excitement.

They gripped each other's hands and spun around with all the grace and poise of ten-year olds. Letting go and falling back onto the grass, they burst into girlish laughter, expelling the last of their exhilaration into the air. "Midna missed out!" Saria said, wiping joyful tears from her eyes. "She started to walk back as soon as you went in the cannon."

Midna and their servants soon joined them at the base of the tower, although in the meantime they saw several more Hylians rocket across the Faire grounds and land on the high perch. Admonishing Midna for excluding herself from such an incredible experience, the three sisters purchased lunch from one of the Faire's food vendors. They then spent the next several hours exploring more of the tents, trying on pieces of jewelry and various dresses, watching belly dancers, men swallowing swords while balancing on enormous painted balls, and even some martial arts exhibitions. Zelda was even able to observe an actor troupe perform one of her favorite childhood myths, the legend of the three goddesses' creation of Hyrule. She especially enjoyed the inclusion of the Triforce, the three sacred triangles of supreme power that the goddesses had supposedly left in the wake of their ascent back to the heavens. Although scholars had long proclaimed it to be a fictitious addendum inserted long after the inception of the original legend, Zelda enjoyed the idea that there was some hidden object of power in the world, just waiting to be discovered. Although she shuddered to think of the consequences should such a treasure to fall into the wrong hands.

Around midafternoon, Zelda and her sisters made their way to the day's ending event, the auction of the late Lord Fado's estate. Lord Fado had by reputation been an avid collector of precious objects, and Zelda was sure that there would be a few items that would catch her eye. Sure enough, the second piece put on the bidding block was a small purple looking glass, dubbed the "Lens of Truth" by its placard. As with the armor in Malo Mart, Zelda could feel an aura of magic pulsing gently from the item. "Alright," the tall, oily haired auctioneer proclaimed to the seated crowd of bidders. "We will be starting the bidding for this truly exotic item at five thousand rupees. This piece has been appraised as being magical, so undoubtedly it will be a perfect purchase for anyone wishing to augment their abilities. Do I hear five thousand?"

Zelda raised her bidding card. "Five thousand," she called.

"And I have five thousand from Her Highness, the beautiful Princess Zelda! Do I hear five thousand one hundred?"

"Five thousand one hundred," came a familiarly polite voice from somewhere behind Zelda.

"Five thousand one hundred, from the very well-dressed young man in the back!" the auctioneer proclaimed. "Do I hear five thousand two hundred?"

Zelda swiveled in her seat to lay eyes upon Sir Colin, who was raising his own bidding card high above his head. The frustration that had been so thoroughly exorcised by the cannon flight returned, and turning back around in her chair, Zelda raised her card once more. "Seven thousand rupees!" she announced defiantly.

The auctioneer had barely opened his mouth to announce her bid when Sir Colin called out once again. "Seven thousand one hundred rupees!" he spoke, undeterred by the increase.

Zelda was determined not to let this man take another purchase from under her nose. "Eight thousand rupees!" she shouted.

"Eight thousand one hundred rupees!"

"Ten thousand rupees!"

"Ten thousand one hundred rupees!"

"Fifteen thousand rupees!"

"Fifteen thousand one hundred rupees!"

"Twenty thousand rupees!"

"Twenty thousand one hundred rupees!"

The other bidders watched aghast as the price rose higher and higher. Midna lightly tapped Zelda on the shoulder, and shook her head sympathetically. Clenching her hands into fists, Zelda relented. The auctioneer hesitated, looking to her to see if she was about to bid again. "Do I hear twenty thousand two hundred rupees for the Lens of Truth, going once, going twice…" Zelda made not motion, but simply stared angrily at the ground. "…SOLD! For an astounding twenty thousand one hundred rupees! Congratulations to the young gentleman in the back!" The other bidders applauded politely, and Sir Colin inclined his head. "And now," continued the auctioneer, as two auction workers carefully removed the Lens of Truth and replaced it with a glistening shield, "our next item is this immaculate Mirror Shield, which, along with possessing top-grade durability, is so reflective that it's sure to blind any opponent on any given sunlit day. As you can see, it's in perfect condition, and rather stylish too, if I say so myself. We will be starting the bidding for this item at two thousand one hundred rupees. Do I hear two thousand one hundred?"

Immensely intrigued by such a unique shield, Zelda raised her card to meet the bid, but was just as quickly raised by Sir Colin. Scarcely able to contain her anger, she turned to look at him. He politely met her gaze, his expression neutral and good-natured. What was he playing at? Was he going to bid on every item that she did? After half a dozen raises, Zelda grudgingly relinquished the item, and the shield went to the man whom she was growing to dislike more and more with each passing moment. She refrained from bidding for the next few items, curious as to what Sir Colin would do. The blond-haired youth made no bids upon the items, even though several of them—an enormous, ornate war hammer and some sort of archaic, ceremonial mask—appeared highly desirable. Finally, after seven more items had been auctioned off without any sound from Sir Colin, Zelda decided to test him. A rather plain chair was the next item up for auction, and the bidding began at forty rupees. Zelda raised her card to bid, and her eyes widened in shock when Sir Colin raised the bid a moment later. She made no further bids on the chair, and nor did Sir Colin, even when another of the seated crowd raised the bid still higher. Triumphant realization mixed with furious confusion. Sir Colin's goal appeared to be to outbid her on every item that she went for. But why was he doing it? Was it some twisted ploy to get her attention? She would confront him about that after the auction. And until then…

Zelda smirked softly as the next piece, a bearskin rug, was brought up for bidding. "Four hundred rupees!" she announced.

And, predictably, "Four hundred and ten rupees!"

"Six hundred rupees!"

"Six hundred and ten rupees!"

"Eight hundred rupees!"

"Eight hundred and ten rupees!"

"Twelve thousand rupees!"

The crowd collectively gasped at Zelda's bid, and even Saria and Midna stared at her in shock. But Zelda calmly sat in her chair, waiting for the inevitable…

"…Do I h-hear t-twelve thousand one hundred r-rupees?" the auctioneer stammered, gazing down with wide eyes at the Princess. "G-going once…" Now it was Zelda's turn to gasp. "G-going twice…SOLD! For a—forgive me, Your Highness—ridiculous price of TWELVE THOUSAND RUPEES!"

Zelda at last turned in her chair, glaring openly at the youth sitting in the back row. His polite and unassuming countenance was as present as ever. But it was clear—and perhaps she ought to have expected it, but she really had thought that he would go for it—that he had seen through her ploy.

Zelda did not bid on anything else for the remainder of the auction, and after irritably shooing off the auctioneer who approached her to personally congratulate her on her purchase, the irate Princess walked over to where Sir Colin was standing. "You," she hissed, not caring what serene manner she was expected to display as a member of the Royal Family. "What in Nayru's name is your problem? Have you made it your goal to piss me off? Because if so, then congratulations, because that is EXACTLY what you have done."

To her utter lack of surprise, Sir Colin bowed. "You Highness, I do apologize," he spoke in all humility. "It is not my desire to make you angry with me. But I am afraid that I am acting on orders from my employer."

"Really?" Zelda cut sharply, frowning. "Your employer told you to outbid me on every item."

"Yes, Your Highness. He also instructed me to ensnare you in your own trap if you tried to get me to bid higher on purpose, which you did."

"He thinks of everything, doesn't he?" Zelda half muttered, still very skeptical of Sir Colin's story. "Did he tell you to get the armor away from me too? I'm half surprised that you didn't buy human cannon ride when I went to use it."

At this Colin chuckled, which only further incensed the Princess. Seeing her expression, however, he quickly answered her. "No, Your Highness, the armor was a piece that my employer separately instructed me purchase. It was only coincidence that you tried to buy it just before I did. And I assure you, my employer has no need for a human cannon."

Zelda sighed, running a hand through her golden hair. "And who might this employer of yours be, if you don't mind my asking?"

Sir Colin bowed once more. "Of course, Your Highness," he replied. "He instructed me not to reveal anything about him to you until after the auction, which is why I could not explain anything to you back at Malo Mart. But now I can tell you. My employer is someone who you have met before, actually."

Somewhere in the back of Zelda's mind, suspicions began to form, and given more time, they might have solidified into a conscious guess. "Who is he?" she asked, curious in spite of herself.

Sir Colin bowed for a third time. "My employer is the Marquess of Ordon, Your Highness."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I meant to have this chapter finished and posted two weeks ago, but alas the life of a college student with two very demanding majors plus various extracurriculars is rarely blessed with free time. Anyway, it is my adamant goal to post Chapter 3 in the next two weeks, so keep an eye out for it. Sorry again about the wait, I hope this chapter makes up for it. Please review!<p> 


	3. Friendly Wager

Disclaimer: All rights to the Legend of Zelda Series and characters belong to Nintendo.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Friendly Wager<span>

The Castle Town residence of the Marquess of Ordon was not located within the city proper, but rather Lord Link had chosen to construct a country manor a few miles from the city's gates, a common enough practice among the kingdom's wealthier nobility. However what was not common was the degree of opulence projected by the Marquess' manor; Zelda had never before seen a noble residence as breathtakingly lavish as the Marquess'. Peering out the window of her carriage, it was all she could do to keep her mouth from gaping in awe at the enormous mansion, rising some six stories off the ground, its ends stretching so far in either direction that it appeared more like an ornate version of the massive walls safeguarding the Royal Palace than a home. Although she was far away, Zelda could perceive what were in all likelihood immaculately cut rosebushes and pleasant hedges running along the expanse of the manor's front. The vibrant green lawn was likewise perfectly trimmed and even, dotted with the occasional majestic oak tree, and split down the middle by a wide marble walkway that led to the manor's front entrance. Along either side of the pathway several dozen statues, twice the size of grown men and possessing humanoid bodies and oxen heads, stood with enormous two-handed swords thrust into the grass on the walkway's edges.

The horses drew to a halt, and the driver leapt from his seat to open the carriage door. Exiting the vehicle, Zelda gazed once more in wonder at the incredible sight in front of her before she noticed a figure exit the manor's front doors. As the figure set down the marble walkway and drew nearer, Zelda recognized him as Sir Colin. Dressed as always in impeccable clothing, the youth appeared just as he had at the Hyrule Faire, except that this time the breast of his shirt bore a coat of arms superimposed over the face of a wolf: the crest of the Marquess of Ordon. When he finally reached her, Sir Colin bowed. "Welcome to the Marquess' manor, Your Highness," he greeted, smiling politely. "The Marquess is expecting you."

"Thank you, Sir Colin," Zelda replied smiling, although she could not help but continue to feel a tinge of irritation towards the young man due to his actions at the Faire, even though she now knew that he had only been acting under the orders of Lord Link.

Sir Colin swept a hand in the direction of the mansion. "If you will follow me, please," he told her. As he led her down the marble walkway, Zelda further inspected the statues. Towering above her, they stood with a stillness that seemed almost unnatural. Instead of eyes they possessed hollow sockets, dark even in the morning sunlight. Zelda felt a shiver run down her spine as she looked at them, and quickly redirected her gaze in front of her, focusing upon the manor doors that they were approaching. She had been anticipating this day ever since the Faire. After confronting Sir Colin and learning that he was under the employ of the Lord Link, Zelda, murderous with rage, had instructed the youth to inform the Marquess that she would be calling upon him the following day at his Castle Town residence. Unfortunately, as Sir Colin had so apologetically explained, Lord Link had been away on business, and was not due to return for a further two weeks. And so, frustrated and furious, Zelda had waited fourteen days' time for the Marquess' return to the capital.

They reached the mansion steps, and mounting them, Sir Colin led Zelda to the pair of beautifully carved oaken doors that served as the building's front entrance. Opening one of them, he gestured for her to proceed inside. As Zelda stepped over the threshold, she felt her eyes widen in wonder. She stood at the edge of a vast foyer, with marble floors and a high ceiling. Several large and beautiful paintings hung along the walls, all of various landscapes in various seasons. Below the paintings half a dozen doors stood closed, and Zelda surmised that they led to the remainder of the house. In the center of the room stood an enormous bronze statue of a middle-aged man dressed in some sort of armor, with a long cape draped across his shoulders and falling to the floor behind him. Zelda stared at the man, wondering who he was, when Sir Colin politely cleared his throat, breaking her out of her reverie. As Zelda turned to face him, the youth shut the door behind him. "Please follow me, Your Highness," he once again instructed her. Zelda walking behind him, the pair crossed the enormous foyer to one of the doors on its far wall. Opening it, Sir Colin strode in first and moved aside so as to allow Zelda room to enter.

Peering around, Zelda found herself in yet another large room, although the walls of this one were lined with weapons of all types. Sturdy longbows were hung over leather quivers full of arrows; maces were interspersed with quarterstaffs and shields. The Princess noted that one wall was entirely covered with swords, ranging from brutishly massive two-handed blades to small, ornate daggers. In the center of the room stood the Marquess of Ordon with his back turned to the door. His hands were gently clasped behind him, and although she couldn't see his expression, it appeared to Zelda almost as if he was lost in thought.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Zelda, my Lord," Colin announced with a bow.

Without moving, Lord Link spoke, the sophisticated cadence of his voice carrying well in the chamber. "Thank you, Sir Colin. That will be all for now."

Sir Colin bowed and exited the room. Once the door had closed the Marquess turned around, and Zelda was for the first time able to observe his face in full. Eyes involuntarily widening, the Princess felt her pulse quicken as she stared at what was in all likelihood the most attractive male countenance she had ever seen. With no mask to impede her view, she could fully examine Lord Link's sculpted jaw, high cheekbones, sensual yet masculine mouth, stunning blue eyes framed by long lashes, and exquisite dirty blond hair, parted at one side and swept sideways, his bangs falling pleasantly across his forehead. And as if that were not enough, the loose linen shirt that he was currently wearing did very little to conceal the lean muscular frame of his torso. All in all, Zelda mentally begrudged, the Marquess was a sight to behold. Which would have troubled her far less if it were not for the smug glint apparent in his eyes as he looked at her, as if he somehow knew that she had found him so physically appealing.

"Your Highness," Lord Link spoke, bowing with a flourish of his hand, "to what do I owe the honor of your visitation?"

"I think that you know the answer to that," Zelda replied shortly. Good looks notwithstanding, she still retained a great dislike for the man who frustrated her to no end whenever she encountered him, and, somehow, even when she did _not_ encounter him.

One corner of the Marquess' mouth turned upward, and a soft chuckle escaped his throat. "Oh, right, Sir Colin had mentioned that you were upset that he outbid you at the Hyrule Faire."

"On _every_ item," Zelda snapped.

Lord Link raised a finger in correction, openly grinning now. "If I recall correctly, you did go home with a rather handsome bearskin rug…"

"Enough!" And Zelda was surprised at how loudly she had raised her voice. Was the Marquess really so easily able to get under her skin? "I want to know why you did it. Why have you made it your goal to annoy me? Is this your twisted, ill-advised way of flirting with me? Of trying to get my attention?"

Lord Link shrugged noncomittally. "Perhaps," he said. "You _are_ very beautiful, after all." His eyes fixated upon her face, quickly swept down over her body (garbed in a dress of soft pink), and back up again, evaluating her much as she had earlier done him. This caught Zelda off guard and for a moment she didn't know what to say. "Of course," he added with a mischievous smile, "it could just be that it is endlessly amusing to see you so worked up over something so trivial as an auction." At this Zelda narrowed her eyes. But before she could formulate an acidic enough retort, the Marquess spoke again. "You're reputed to be a talented swordsman, aren't you, Your Highness?"

The question came out of nowhere, and it temporarily distracted her from the issue at hand. "I beg your pardon?" was all that she could say in response.

Lord Link gestured at the weapons handing from the walls, and particularly at the myriad of steel blades. "I have heard that you are an expert practitioner of swordsmanship. Apparently you won last year's fencing section at the Tournament?"

Trying to wrap her head around what he was asking, Zelda answered, "Yes, I will be defending my title at the Tournament next week."

"I see. Well, if you couldn't already tell, I too am a sword enthusiast." He once more directed her attention to the sword wall. "And I consider myself to be a rather competent duelist as well. So how about a friendly wager? I will ante up everything that Sir Colin won from you at the auction in a duel between the two of us. Not to the death, obviously," he added, perhaps seeing the flash of murderous intent in her eyes, "but simply to the point at which either one of us is disarmed or forced to yield. Agreed?"

Zelda pursed her lips, considering the offer, while at the same time reveling in the enlightenment that it had brought her. Clearly this had been his plan all along. He had sought her out and made himself enough of a nuisance to her that she had called upon him at his estate, wherein he met her in his armory. This "friendly wager" held some ulterior motive beyond a desire to make amends for what had happened at the Faire. Which begged the question…

"And what exactly do you want if you should win?" she asked.

The Marquess smirked, probably knowing all too well that she had figured him out. "Nothing much, really," he said offhandedly. "Should I win, I would simply desire that you grant me access to the Sages' private records of Hyrule."

Zelda furrowed her brow in confusion. The Six Sages, the heads of Hyrule's religious order, had for generations recorded and preserved the kingdom's history within their private library, situated within Hyrule Castle and accessible only to them and to members of the Royal Family. Zelda had undergone her considerable education within that massive room, easily the largest in the castle, sitting amongst the endless shelves full of books and parchments that seemed to go on endlessly in all directions. Even now she often consulted the library on occasion in accordance with her magical studies. But although the Sages' private records were the most extensive compilation of literary knowledge in the kingdom, Zelda could think of several noble families who kept libraries almost as large. And surely the Marquess, with his visibly fabulous wealth, could easily afford to form his own considerable collection. In fact there was little doubt in Zelda's mind that at least one of the rooms in this breathtaking manor had been devoted solely to storing books. So what did he want that could only be found within the Sages' records?

"And what do you wish to learn from the Sages' collection?" Zelda inquired, searching Lord Link's handsome face for some visual response that could provide her with clues.

Unfortunately for her, however, the Marquess's countenance remained impassive. "As I told you at your brother's betrothal celebration, Your Highness," he answered with a smile, "it is my desire to thoroughly explore my heritage, and there is without a doubt no greater literary collection preserving Hyrule's historical legacy more so than the Sages'."

Something about the Marquess' answer did not sit well with Zelda. There was nothing politically sensitive within the records, but nonetheless she could not help but feel that he was hiding something from her. "You realize that I will need to be there with you," she said, now staring at him with open suspicion. "Anything that you look at in that library, I will also see."

Dark amusement danced within the Marquess' eyes. "I realize that, Your Highness. Does this mean that you accept my wager?"

Zelda spent several more moments pondering the offer before finally replying, "Throw in the magical armor that you had Sir Colin purchase from Malo Mart."

At this Lord Link burst into open laughter. "Very well, Your Highness." Now smiling in satisfaction, he gestured at the surrounding wall covered with swords. "Shall we begin? You are free to select any blade that you wish."

Zelda glanced at the array of shining steel. Surveying the weapons, her blue eyes eventually alighted upon a slender rapier. Reaching out with one hand, she spoke spell of summoning within her mind, and the sword immediately detached itself from the wall, leisurely floating through the air to land in her grasp. Examining it closer, Zelda found the weapon to be light but incredibly sturdy, and the rich black leather of its grip perfectly complemented the gold-tinged pommel and crossguard. Its flawless blade was razor sharp, denoting the deadly yet immensely elegant design of the weapon. It was a true product of the highest craftsmanship. Turning her gaze back to the Marquess, Zelda held up the rapier. "This will do," she said with a small smirk, wondering if her display of telekinesis had taken him by surprise.

To this Lord Link merely closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he carelessly raised his left had in front of him, palm up. Completely disregarding the swords mounted on his wall, he looked directly into Zelda's eyes, and as he did so, spoke in a tongue entirely foreign to her. "_Ferrum in manu_," he uttered, and Zelda's eyes widened as the air above the Marquess' hand began to shimmer. A moment later it coalesced into tangible substance, settling into the distinct from of an arming sword, which fell lightly into Lord Link's upstretched hand.

Zelda stared in shock. Materialization was one of the most advanced and most difficult of the magical disciplines; even she had yet to fully master it. For the Marquess to have so easily and so casually performed it…who was he? The circumstances of it all began to align in her mind's eye: his sudden appearance at court, bearing wealth and sorcerous talents greater than those of anyone she had ever previously encountered…and what was that mysterious language that he had spoken, so different from any magical tongue that Zelda knew of? Amidst all of these confused thoughts, one thing stood clear to the Princess: she had to learn more about this man.

Almost as if he could read her alarmed thoughts, the Marquess gazed at her expectantly. "Something on your mind, Your Highness?" he asked.

Zelda forced herself to remain calm, refusing to allow Lord Link the satisfaction of seeing just how unsettled she was. "I'm fine," she answered. She gestured to her dress, and, as at the Faire, it bent to her will, reshaping into more suitable fencing clothes. Then, imperiously, she snapped, "I don't have all day, Your Lordship, are you ready?"

Lord Link smiled, but his vibrantly blue eyes hardened in concentration, sending a small chill down Zelda's spine. As he began to silently walk towards her, she began to consider the disconcerting possibility that he might be just as talented a swordsman as he was a sorcerer. "Oh, and I would rather that we not use magic for the duration of this duel, Your Highness," the Marquess added, stopping six feet away. Zelda nodded in agreement. Raising his sword, Lord Link looked to her for when to begin. The Princess squelched her misgivings, reassuring herself that she _was_, after all, the defending champion of the Hylian Tournament's swordsmanship competition. Even if Lord Link was a skilled fighter, she was confident in her ability to hold her own against him. She lifted her own blade, and nodded to her opponent.

The Marquess immediately led with a fierce thrust, one that Zelda nevertheless easily parried. Steel rang against steel as the two weapons met, and Zelda found herself on the defensive, blocking and deflecting Lord Link's attacks as they came. Moving slowly backwards, she patiently waited for an opening, and, finding it, stepped sideways and slashed from below. The Marquess in turn dodged, but yielded to the defensive as Zelda pressed her attack. They continued to move around each other as their swords flashed in front of them, and Zelda felt herself slip into the rhythm of the duel. As they fought, Zelda noticed that the Marquess was grinning at her. "Having fun, Your Highness?" he asked. She did not attempt to respond, however, as at these words Lord Link's movements became more rapid, and his sword seemed to almost whistle as it cut through the air. It was all Zelda could do to hold him at bay, twice narrowly blocking his blade as he directed it with expert precision to exploit openings in her defense. Leaping back to avoid a well-timed thrust, Zelda felt her breath hitch in her chest as the Marquess leapt after her, forcing her to stay off balance. He moved her back towards the wall, leaving her no chance to reverse the momentum, in spite of her furious parries. At last, Zelda felt her heel touch rich mahogany. She quickly tried to sidestep, to move around the Marquess, but in that moment Lord Link seized his chance, and, knocking Zelda's rapier from her hand with the flat of his sword, he brought the tip of the blade to rest delicately beneath her elegant chin.

Knowing that she was beaten, Zelda sighed. To his credit, Lord Link inclined his head with a small bow, and then lowered his weapon. "A fine duel, Your Highness," he said, breathing heavily from the exertion. Zelda too was struggling to catch her breath. "I can see why you are the reigning champion."

"A title that will soon be taken from me, it would appear," the Princess replied shortly, dearly wishing that she had seen through what now stood as having been such an obvious trap.

The Marquess shrugged. "There is still a week left until the Tournament. You may yet improve." Not that it would matter much, Zelda thought darkly. Judging from the speed and brutality with which he had employed his blade, it was clear to her that the Marquess possessed not the fencing training that accompanied aristocratic life, but rather the exponentially more effective combat experience that one could only obtain in war. Zelda thought back to what Midna had told her on the way to the Faire. "Anyway," Lord Link continued, "enough of that for now. It is nearly lunchtime, and what sort of host would I be to a Princess of Hyrule if I did not extend an invitation to her to dine with me at my humble abode?"

"As _much_ as I would like that, Your Lordship," Zelda answered, layering as much sarcasm into her voice as she could muster, "unfortunately, I already have plans to dine with the King and my siblings today."

The Marquess bowed to her, unfazed. "Very well," he conceded, smiling politely, "I do not wish to keep you from your family."

"I thank you." Zelda held out the rapier. "This is a very fine blade, my compliments to the quality of your collection."

"I am most honored, Your Highness." He waved a hand of rebuff. "Please, feel free to keep it, it suits you."

Zelda shook her head, continuing to proffer the weapon. "I couldn't possibly—"

"Think of it," Lord Link interjected, staring into her eyes with a warmth that she had not previously seen in him, "as a gift from one swordsman to another."

Taken aback by the surprisingly kind gesture, Zelda relented. "Very well; thank you, Lord Link."

Once more the Marquess gave a gesture of dismissal. "And that is another thing," he said. "Although I realize that protocol dictates that you continue to address me by my title, feel free to simply call me 'Link' when we are in private."

"You suggest a familiarity that I do not believe is there," Zelda countered, frowning at the man's request.

The man shrugged, a cocksure expression once more returning to his countenance, and once more erasing any sympathies that Zelda had begun to feel for him. "If you say so, Your Highness. My offer still stands, however."

Her eyes narrowing, Zelda felt her patience wear thin. "When can I expect you to come to the castle to collect your prize?" she inquired, wishing to conclude her visit and leave the Marquess' manor as soon as possible.

Link smirked, which only irritated her further. "I shall be leaving the capital shortly after lunch today," he answered, "and I am not expecting to return until the first day of the Tournament. Will you be available to escort me into the Sages' library on that morning? Or," he added, his eyes glinting mischievously, "would you prefer to use that morning to further practice for the swordsmanship competition?"

Zelda felt involuntary color rise in her cheeks. "No, that will be fine," she told him. "Be at the castle at nine o'clock sharp, or the deal is off."

Link chuckled. "I am nothing if not punctual, Your Highness," he said.

Zelda seized the opportunity. "Good day, Your Lordship." She took pleasure in crisply articulating his title with every air of formality that she could muster.

As she turned to leave, however, Link called out a final time. "Please pass my regards along to His Majesty the King, Your Highness."

Without turning around, "I do not think that His Majesty will derive any special joy from hearing so." By this point her tone was acerbic.

Far from sounding perturbed, the Marquess merely repeated his earlier statement: "If you say so, Your Highness."

Zelda left the armory, rapier in hand. She found Sir Colin waiting for her in the foyer, his polite expression as fixed as ever upon his youthful face. He silently escorted her to her carriage, and, reversing the spell upon her clothing, the Princess climbed inside. Laying the sword on the seat beside her, she leaned back as the driver tightened his grip on the reigns and directed the horses to begin moving. As she journeyed back to Hyrule Castle, she took time to reflect upon her visit to the Marquess' manor, and upon the increasingly disturbing revelation of just how precisely and perfectly the Marquess had manipulated her.

* * *

><p>Zelda arrived back at Hyrule Castle at eleven-forty, and walking straight from the carriage to the Royal Dining Room, pausing only hand Link's rapier to a servant with instructions to carry it directly to her room, she entered to find the King already seated with Daphnes II and Sheik. Zelda smiled—the men in her family were known for their impatience.<p>

"Zelda!" King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule exclaimed upon seeing her, rising from his ornate chair at the head of the table. A man in his early sixties, the King still stood tall at a height of nearly six feet. Although his hair and beard had turned to white, they did nothing to take away from the step of youthful vigor that was still present in the kingdom's monarch. However, time had taken its toll on the King in another way; decades of peace had engorged his waist size, and although Zelda would not deem her father to be an obese man, he certainly was not the mighty warrior that he had been at Daphnes II's age. Not that this mattered much, for there surely was no merrier a father in the kingdom, no man more willing to indulge another's joke; he received all with joy and love, and in turn was received by all in a like manner. Hyrule could not have asked for a more benevolent king.

Zelda curtseyed in respect to King Daphnes. "Father," she greeted, long instructed that within the Royal Family formal titles were to be reserved for only the most formal of events.

The King beckoned her to the table. "Come and sit down!" he called. The Princess saw that he had a letter open in his hand. "Your brothers and I have just been talking about you."

"About me?" Zelda inquired, moving to sit beside Sheik. Her second eldest brother, garbed in princely vestments of royal blue, pushed away the strands of his long, blond hair that were forever falling in front of his eyes, and shot her a grin with some unknown meaning. A quick glance at Daphnes II revealed that he too was smiling triumphantly at his sister.

The King went on. "Very much so," he said, the chuckles of his deep voice sounding much like the playful rumblings of a lion. "I received a very interesting letter this morning from one of the nobles. Can you guess who might have sent it?"

Zelda looked to the parchment in the King's hand. Although from her angle its contents were obscured, she could nonetheless discern that there was some ornate crest imprinted on the top. The Princess furrowed her brow in confusion. How was she supposed to know from whom the letter had come? Had yet another duke or influential count at court written to her father asking his permission to court her? Zelda had long grown used to being pursued by a regular cadre of suitors; all three of the Royal Princesses had. Of course none of the ones that she had thus far encountered had proved to be of any interest to her, and she regularly turned down their advances. "I don't know father," Zelda answered, curious to learn what sort of missive the parchment held.

Still grinning broadly, the King held up the letter. "Perhaps this will provide a helpful clue then." Zelda felt herself physically jump in her seat as she laid eyes upon the crest. In hindsight she would reflect upon the possibility that her blood had begun to boil even before her brain had registered the head of a wolf beneath the coat of arms. At her reaction, the King roared with leonine laughter. "You've figured it out, have you?" He shifted his warm, dark eyes to the parchment. "Imagine my surprise when my I was told this morning that the Marquess of Ordon had written me a letter graciously offering to throw a party in celebration of your brother's betrothal!"

Zelda was finding it difficult to speak. "He-He what?" was all that she could stammer.

"He has sent an invitation out to nearly every noble in the kingdom, from what I've been told. Normally I would have dismissed such a thing as yet another attempt by a noble to get into my good graces. After all, we've already received several invitations from other Peers wishing to do the same thing. But once I had shown the letter to your brother Sheik, he informed me that you had left this morning to pay a visit to the Marquess. And so it all became clear to me."

Zelda had an idea of what her father was getting at, although she desperately hoped that she was wrong. "What became clear to you?" she asked in a hesitant voice, imploring the goddesses that the King was not thinking that which she suspected that he might be.

King Daphnes once again roared with laughter. "Oh come on Zelda, the game is up! You've finally found a suitor that you like, and with this party Lord Link wishes not to impress the King, but your father!"

Zelda felt scarlet fire bloom in her cheeks. "Lord Link is not courting me!" she replied defiantly, realizing only now the full meaning of the Marquess' last words to her at his manor. "And even if he was, I have _no_ interest in him."

"If that's the case, then why did you accept that sword from him?" Daphnes II interjected, grinning with mischievous mirth. When Zelda glanced at him interrogatively, he added, "A servant informed us that you had returned, and that the Marquess had given you a sword. An absolutely exquisite blade, too, from what he told us; Lord Link certainly knows your tastes." He winked at her, to which Zelda responded with a withering expression.

Zelda clutched at the last leg that she had to stand on. "Ask Saria and Midna, they'll tell you that I can't stand the Marquess!"

"All I know is that she couldn't stop talking about him," a coy voice sounded from the Dining Room's entrance. Zelda whirled around in her seat to see Midna and Saria walking in, having arrived for lunch. It was her eldest sister who had spoken, but both had expressions of wicked glee on their faces.

"She certainly made a big deal out of it when his servant outbid her at the auction at the Faire," Saria chimed in.

Zelda slumped in her chair, not knowing how to respond to this multi-directional bombardment. Still chuckling, her father good-naturedly beckoned her to sit up. "Come now Zelda," he said in a milder tone, "it's all in good fun. We're just all happy that you've finally found a man who has caught your attentions." Zelda was about to respond to this when the Dining Room doors opened once more. In strode Impa, still dressed in her traveling cloak; she had to have just returned from her intelligence mission to East Eldin. Clearly she had had orders to report directly to the King as soon as she returned. "Ah, Impa," the King called, caught off guard by the Sheikah's sudden entrance, "what news do you have to report? Is all not well in East Eldin?"

Impa bowed to her monarch in greeting. "I am afraid not, Your Majesty," she spoke in her usual stern tones. "My journey has unearthed some unsettling news."

The King sighed. "Very well; I shall receive you in my chambers after I have finished eating with my family."

The Sheikah bowed once more to him. "Your Majesty," she uttered, and turned to leave.

As she passed by Zelda, an idea blossomed inside the Princess's head. "Impa, do you have a minute?" she asked. The older woman nodded. Informing her family that she would return in a few moments, Zelda accompanied Impa out of the Dining Room.

"What is it that you wish to talk about, Your Highness?" Impa inquired, her red eyes gazing at Zelda curiously.

"Would it be possible for you to send one of the junior Sheikah agents to keep tabs on the Marquess of Ordon?" Zelda realized that knowledge of this request would only further confirm to her family that she was interested in the Marquess. Which, admittedly, she was, just not in the manner that they suspected; she wanted to know why the Marquess so frequently left the capital, and where his journeys were taking him. Between that, his powerful sorcerous talents, and his strange interest in the Sages' library, she was almost certain that there was more to Link than met the eye. He was up to something, and she was determined to discover what it was.

Zelda half expected Impa to question her motives for this request, but the Sheikah simply remained silent for a few seconds, before at last replying, "Yes, Your Highness, I will see to it that it is done. Is this something that you would prefer to be kept from your siblings and from your father?"

Zelda nodded. "If at all possible, yes," she said, desperate to avoid a repeat of what had just occurred in the Dining Room.

"Very well. Although all Sheikah missions designated by Royal Family members are required to be entered into our records, I shall make sure that Lord Link's identity is not mentioned." A hint of a smile played around her normally severe mouth, perhaps indicating that she somehow knew the reason why Zelda wanted this request to be kept below her family's notice.

"Thank you."

Impa bowed. "Your Highness." She turned and began to walk down the corridor.

Recollecting herself, Zelda took a deep breath and reentered the Royal Dining Room.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This was a fun chapter to write, although it took me a week and a half to find the time to write the last 1000 words. Thanks for all of your reviews; it's really rewarding for me to read what other people think of this story and of my writing. I would like to give a shout out to Joseph Kuo, who mentioned this story's similarity to <span>Into the Woods<span>, by the fanfiction author Lyxie. I cracked up when I read this because I have been a longtime fan of Lyxie's writing, and it was actually reading the first few chapters of Into the Woods that inspired me to write this story. Granted Into the Woods and Intrigue have very different plots, but I did get the idea of Link and Zelda interacting within the context of the Hylian court from her. I highly recommend that you guys check her out; just search for the author "Lyxie" on this website. Oh, and while I'm on the subject, I have also drawn a lot of inspiration from The Count of Monte Cristo (fantastic book, I'm rereading it now, actually), although again, the plot of Intrigue is very different from it. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter; I'm going to try to get the next one done as soon as possible!


End file.
